The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dancing Snow’. ‘Dancing Snow’ represents a new bigleaf hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Dancing Snow’ was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program in a nursery that focuses on developing new cultivars of bigleaf hydrangea for container and landscape use. ‘Dancing Snow’ originated from a cross made in the Inventor's nursery in July 2003 between two unpatented proprietary selections of Hydrangea macrophylla; the female parent designated as 00-2A and the male parent designated as 98-50c. The new Hydrangea was selected as a unique single plant from the progeny of the cross in June 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Shizuoka, Japan in July 2007. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.